


Silly, Silly Kagome and Much Too Serious Sesshoumaru: An Almost Love Story

by WritingMage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMage/pseuds/WritingMage
Summary: She was, Sesshoumaru reflected, almost like out of an anime, the prototypical quirky, cute girl that was completely clueless. And that would make him the tall, mysterious guy that somehow fell in love with her and changed her whole life. Sesshoumaru frowned. Like that was ever going to happen. Not with that clumsy girl.





	1. The Cute-Clumsy Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just maybe their out of chararcterness. Maybe. Also, this is meant to be funny and quick, and a break for all of you from my angst-y tendencies. I can be funny... Sometimes. Or at least, probably??? D: Also, I reserve the right to name this fic with a super long, not cool, not even slightly (ok, just slightly) related title that may or may not induce some readers to lose their minds ;)))))

Cold winds ripped through the campus of the high school, and most of the student body was carefully bundled in layers. So bundled that you could only see their red noses and watery eyes. However, there was one girl less bundled, in fact, she wasn't bundled at all. That girl's name was Kagome Higurashi, a second year in class C. Instead of woolen layers, she only wore a little red knit cap, a thin windbreaker, and school mandated uniform. If her friend’s asked about her lack of layers, Kagome smiled coyly with a slight blush. “The cold doesn’t bother me much,” she’d say despite the shiver that she kept fighting throughout the day. In fact, it's this exact conversation that she was having with her circle of closest friends, as they congregated under a tall, leafless tree.

“Ah, if you say so Kagome-chan,” Eri said, knitting her brows.

“Eh, it’s not so cold, guys! I mean, the sun is out and everything!” Kagome smiled bravely.

Ayumi shook her head. “I hate the cold. I would never be able to wear as little as you do on a day like this! What if I got a cold?” Ayumi shivered.

All the girls nodded sympathetically. When Ayumi got sick, she got _sick_. The last time she’d been sick, she had to be taken to urgent care.

Suddenly, Yuka’s eyes brightened mischievously. “Kagome-chan, are you sure you aren’t trying to get sick?”

“Eh?” Kagome cocked her head with a small frown. “Why would I ever want to be sick, Yuka-chan?”

Yuka wiggled her eyebrows. “Hojo-kun does want to be a doctor, you know. What better excuse for him to take care of you?” Yuka dived to tickle Kagome.

Tussling together for a moment, all the girls broke out in a giggle. Only Kagome wore a deep blush. “Ah.” Kagome sifted a hand through her hair. “It’s quite alright,” she said diplomatically, “Hojo-kun, needn’t take care of me. I won’t get sick.”

“Sneaky, sneaky Kagome,” Eri sang. She bowed quickly. “We need to get to a meeting, Gome-chan, but that’s fine. You won’t miss us too much while you try to catch our local knight in shining armor.”

Giggling together, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka waved, whispering amongst each other as they walked away.

Sighing again, Kagome twined her hair around her fingers. As embarrassing as that had been, it was true that Hojo-kun would probably take it as an opportunity to approach her. Grimacing, Kagome could already imagine it. “Would you like my jacket, Kagome-chan? We wouldn’t want you to get sick. Maybe I should walk you home.”

It was a miracle Hojo hadn’t already appeared. Suspiciously, Kagome glanced left and right. Her mouth set into a grim line. Mission: Don’t get noticed by Hojo. Quickly, Kagome ducked to the other side of the building before glancing again. When the coast was clear, she made a dash for the stairs. From experience, Kagome knew that the only true hideout she had left from Hojo was the roof top. For whatever reason, Hojo never thought to look for her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: April 7, 2018
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Word Count: 515
> 
> Note: I've been holding out on this one for a bit, not because I haven't wanted to post it, just because I've been busy, etc. Lol, I hope you guys have as much fun reading this mini series as I did writing it. It's just something silly and cute and fun, because in reality, I don't like angst. When I see things, what I love most is comedy and slice-of-life. I just CAN'T have enough. D: So, there's my mini-confession ;) Also, this is NOT a ONE-SHOT, it's a mini series of ten chapters, and you want to know what makes it different than most of my posted work???? No self-imposed word limits or making chapters the exact same word-count! Which is like the first time in forever and it's basically like I'm saying something crazy!!! ...*insert sly look* Get it????  
> P.S. All the chapters are written ;) And watch out for updates on my actual fics ;)))))))


	2. The Awkward Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just maybe their out of chararcterness. Maybe. Also, this is meant to be funny and quick, and a break for all of you from my angst-y tendencies. I can be funny... Sometimes. Or at least, probably??? D: Also, I reserve the right to name this fic with a super long, not cool, not even slightly (ok, just slightly) related title that may or may not induce some readers to lose their minds ;)))))

Taking a bite from her bento box, Kagome stared out from the top of the building to the rest of Tokyo. Underneath the thick blanket of smog, metal and glass giants scattered around the horizon, each nearly identical to the other. From where she sat, on the high rooftop, Kagome could hear the wind howling. It nearly drowned out the buzz of students in the court yard. Taking another bite from her bento box, Kagome chewed thoughtfully.

Balefully, she stared into her smiling omelet. While it hadn’t been a bad day, it hadn’t been the best day either. It was too cold! Kagome frowned tugging her windbreaker tighter against her body. If only she hadn’t slept in again this morning! It would be so embarrassing to admit that though, Kagome reflected to herself as she shivered on the bench. Her friends already thought she was ditzy as it was. Sheepishly, Kagome admitted to herself that it was true. Silly, silly Kagome.

With another bout of thoughtful chewing, Kagome stared out to the Tokyo skyline. She was unaware of course, but she looked quite dramatic. It was like a scene out of an anime: The wind sweeping her hair back, and her eyes were so thoughtful, nearly melancholy. Though of course, her eyes only looked this way out of being too cold and much too tired, but those were just details. In this tiny moment, as she stared out to the horizon, sitting alone on a bench on a lonely rooftop, anybody would have been hard-pressed to deny that clumsy Kagome Higurashi looked like a girl out of a slice-of-life anime or at minimum, a live-action drama.

It was a perfect scene. It was even more anime-like, because she really wasn’t alone. From the shadow, stood the cool, mysterious Student Body President, him. It almost seemed like some kind of love anime, a dramatic high school romance, where the quirky, pretty girl simply exists, while somehow, he, the cool guy fell in love and radically changed the quirky girl’s life.

Sesshoumaru frowned to himself. How had his thoughts ever come to this? Maybe, Sesshoumaru frowned thoughtfully, it was because of all the K dramas InuYasha had been watching.

“Kikyo loves them,” InuYasha always blustered, “She wants us to be able to talk about them and share each other’s interests.” Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed. While it was true that InuYasha’s girlfriend loved the ill-begotten things, Sesshoumaru knew for fact that Kikyo was barely on season 2 epidode 10 of the most recent K drama that InuYasha had been binge watching in the living room. She was most certainly not on season 5, episode 6.

Snorting, Sesshoumaru hoped that InuYasha’s raging K drama addiction would not grow too out of proportion. His brother was barely in middle school. If his addiction got any worse, would he ever reach high school? Would he ever be able to secure a job? Eyes wide, Sesshoumaru stared, unseeing. Worse still: What if InuYasha stayed at home forever, only watching K dramas and snuggling with Kikyo?

The abrupt sound of a thud was the only thing that broke Sesshoumaru out of his nightmare.

Composed as ever, Sesshoumaru turned. On the ground, the girl, the dramatic one, _Hirashi, was it? Such an unfortunate name_ , sat on the ground, arms behind her back and legs splayed on the concrete. On her head, lay an omelet. _Was it smiling_ , Sesshoumaru questioned himself in disbelief. All over her skirt and uniform, lay bits of scattered rice. With one last assessing glance, Sesshoumaru gave a final decree: Clumsy.

In front of him, it almost seemed like the girl flinched under the weight of his silent judgement. _Impossible_ , Sesshoumaru scoffed to himself before turning. Though of course, he did not see what happened next: the girl, Kagome Higurashi, once again flinched. Like an arrow, his cold dismissal hit true, directly to her heart.

 _Why do I feel so much colder right now_ , Kagome questioned to herself. It felt as though her spirit had just been brushed by the freezing wind of death. Hand clutched to her chest, Kagome Higurashi promptly fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: April 11, 2018
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Word Count: 686
> 
> Note: I was going to wait longer, but D: It was calling my name... Post me! Post me! I couldn't resist.


	3. Predictable Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just maybe their out of chararcterness. Maybe. Also, this is meant to be funny and quick, and a break for all of you from my angst-y tendencies. I can be funny... Sometimes. Or at least, probably??? D: Also, I reserve the right to name this fic with a super long, not cool, not even slightly (ok, just slightly) related title that may or may not induce some readers to lose their minds ;)))))

By the time she woke up, all Kagome could see was light. Heaven? Was she dead? How did she die?! Frantically, Kagome tried to remember. What had she last been doing? Then, Kagome remembered. She had just been about to get a piece of the smiling omelet. She should never have brought that thing to school! She knew when she first saw it that it’s ketchup smile was suspicious. But how could she ever say no to her mother? Suddenly, it felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Her mother! Her poor mother, an accomplice to the omelet murderer! Kagome lay limp against the cold. Her cold, cold grave Kagome bemoaned silently before closing her eyes against the light. This was the end.

It was then that she felt a poke to her side. “Dearie, are you, alright? The Student Body President brought you in, he said you fainted as you ate lunch on the rooftop?”

Disbelieving, Kagome refused to open her eyes. She was hallucinating that she was alive! She refused to be so cruelly hoaxed, even by her own mind. Even more determinedly, Kagome screwed her eyes shut. Again, the hallucination poked her. Slapping away the hand, Kagome curled into herself wondering how long it would take before it was over.

“How rude! You little punk,” the hallucination exclaimed. “Humph, you were just trying to get out of class, weren’t you?”

It was then that Kagome finally opened her eyes. Then, she became white. “Uh- uh-mm, Nurse Kaede! I’m sorry! I just- I just saw the white light and I thought that I must have died, and that- that I was hallucinating being alive- and- and-“

On the cot, Kagome became redder than the cap on her head.

Eye narrowed, Kaede paused. Was the girl also running a fever? Kaede went to pull out a thermometer. Kagome only sat up and watched her knees.  _How embarrassing._ Already, she could hear Eri and Yuka’s teases. With a sigh, Kagome resigned herself to her fate. _A little embarrassment had never hurt anybody_ , she told herself despite the heat in her cheeks.

The rest of Nurse Kaede’s examination took only a few more minutes. “There you go,” Nurse Kaede said with a pat to Kagome’s back. “The Student Body President will walk you to class.”

“Ehhh!” Kagome turned to the opposite wall of the office. In one of the plastic chairs sat the Student Body President. Was he there the whole time? If possible, her cheeks brightened even more. Again, she stammered. “What- what- what’s he doing here?” Desperately, Kagome searched the nurse’s face for answers. The nurse only shrugged.

It was then that the Student Body President stood up and walked towards the cot. “I’m the one who brought you here when you fainted.”

Kagome reared back, hitting her head against the wall. Once again, predictably, she fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: April 17, 2018
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Word Count: 501
> 
> Note: Short and sweet, as they say? ;)


	4. Not a Main Lead Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just maybe their out of chararcterness. Maybe. Also, this is meant to be funny and quick, and a break for all of you from my angst-y tendencies. I can be funny... Sometimes. Or at least, probably??? D: Also, I reserve the right to name this fic with a super long, not cool, not even slightly (ok, just slightly) related title that may or may not induce some readers to lose their minds ;)))))

When she woke up, she did not see the white light, which was for the best. She would have probably thought that she had died again. Instead, what she saw was even scarier. Above her hovered the upside-down head of the Student Body President and the right side up head of Nurse Kaede with her eye-patch. All Kagome could do was open her mouth and hope she didn’t scream too loud.

“Are you alright?” Nurse Kaede hurried around her office to her medicine cabinet.

The Student Body President merely stayed in place, looking down at her disapprovingly. Again, Kagome wondered why she felt a chill deep inside her soul. With a panicked expression, she quickly tried to sit upright before swinging back down against the cot. Everything was spinning! It was like the room was running in circles around her! Was she maybe going crazy?

Kagome’s closed eyes opened immediately. Maddness did run in her family! Jiji still thought that mikos existed! Was she only to succumb to the madness so young? Before Kagome could continue to despair, she felt a cool hand on her forehead. She looked up to see the frowning face of the Student Body President.

“You may have the flu,” was all he said when their eyes locked. For a moment, all of Kagome’s thoughts fluttered. It was almost like those moments in K dramas where the main leads finally met. On screen, their chemistry, their attraction was undeniable, and in scenes like these, the leads would finally realize that they were destined to be together-- Kagome blinked before frowning.

The Student Body President was much too serious to be even remotely considered a love interest, whatever the other girls thought. Even in this moment, his cold eyes stared dispassionately at her. Couldn’t he even pretend a little concern? He was, after all, the Student Body President. She was part of his duty- Kagome blinked again. Was that the only reason he had brought her to Nurse Kaede’s office? Kagome frowned. Not a noble or gentlemanly reason at all.

What a disappointment, Kagome thought to herself. If she had to faint today and be rescued, why couldn’t it have been with someone that had even half an ounce of romance or dreaminess. Kagome felt her heart stop. Or maybe it was better that it was the Student Body President and not some other guy like Hojo-kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Posting Date: April 24, 2018
> 
> Prompt: N/A
> 
> Word Count: 400
> 
> Note: Aww, guys, you are all so nice :33 giving me kudos and reviews, y'all are feeding my inner and small (actually, not so small) writer's inspiration/ happiness <3 Expect updates on my other stories/fandoms :3333 <3 <3 <3 *is showing their inner child*


End file.
